


Limbo

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martel thinks about her situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> Written August 2005.

If she closed her eyes, then she could try to consign this back to her memories as a bad dream. She was a realist, she knew it didn’t work, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t try. The war was over. Her part in the suffering and killing should have been too. 

Special ops. Not volunteer test subject or clean up crew, just… special ops. That was what she was good at, and what she was lucky to get when she signed up. It was just her and her team, and they trusted each other to do what needed to be done before any of them could get caught up in the crossfire.

There was no way to avoid the mess this time though it seemed. They’d been shipped off to who knew where, other specials from other teams already having vanished. Some never came back. Others… well, they didn’t really come back the way they should be. 

Martel was sitting with Law and Dorchette off to one side, and she had to bite her lip when she realized that Bido was nowhere in the cage. And it was a cage. A cell would have at least had beds as some concession to the illusion that they weren’t all tossed in there with no regard to decency.

She was the only female in there. The few other women that had been there had been grabbed early and hadn’t been brought back. She didn’t really want to know what happened to them. It might have been heartless, but if she didn’t share the same fate as them, then she ultimately didn’t care about the faceless others. 

Seeing the men being taken had worried her more if she was honest with herself. She didn’t want her team to be broken apart, and she knew that she would likely not be as lucky as to have them all come back, even changed as the few who returned were.

Her luck held though. Opening her eyes, it was just in time to see Bido being shoved into the cell. She registered who he was before she registered the what. The comment he shot after the guards as they grabbed one of the faceless though… That was purely him, so she put aside any doubts for the moment.

She was reminded that she still had her team. They all knew that if any of them let themselves die wherever the guards had taken the others, that she’d track them down and kill them for backing down.

It would just have to be good enough.


End file.
